A logical partition of computing resources (LPAR) is virtualized as a separate virtual machine, in a IBM AIX environment. The computing resource may be partitioned into one or more LPARs, wherein one or more virtual machines are running under a single physical, computing resource. Additionally, other computing resources may also support one or more LPARs, such that another computing resource may support one or more virtual machines. As such, a network of computing resources may include multiple LPARs.
Additionally, a particular LPAR of a first physical, computing resource may be migrated to a second computing resource to maintain operability of applications and services provided by the migrated LPAR. In particular, both the first and second computing resources cooperate with each other to migrate the LPAR from the first computing resource to the second computing resource. For example, in a typical scenario in which migration is implemented, the first computing resource may be scheduled for maintenance. As such, to maintain continuity of applications running on the LPAR, that LPAR can be migrated to the second computing resource.
However, when a LPAR migrates from the first computing resource to the second computing resource using a migration protocol, the profile of the LPAR and the underlying disk mappings are deleted from the first or source computing resource. This deletion of information may deleteriously affect other features and services involving LPARs. For instance, failover protocols may rely on the deleted information and may be rendered ineffective. As a result, lack of compatibility between migration and failover (and/or other protocols) protocols will prevent application availability and mobility in cloud environments.